


Roses and Sunshine

by PerahuKertas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Character Death, Everyone basically just love renjun but also hurt him endless, Love Triangles, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sicheng and Renjun relationship in this is just very brotherly, Violence, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/pseuds/PerahuKertas
Summary: Renjun has met many boys before, and he's tired. But he was different.





	Roses and Sunshine

Chapter 1: Sicheng

.  
.  
.

 

Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way.

 

Renjun has thought of the meaning behind this sentence million times more than necessary, he has had his own representation of it, he had through it, he owns the unhappiness, but even after years of his understanding, it still stings him like thorns of roses that once made him bleed, it still made him bitter. Any warm envelopes never succeed to tone down the frozen feelings that buried inside. He knew, the unhappy family is now strangers, yes –strangers- as now even a mere talk has left his mouth dry.  
Either being unhappy or leave, that would end the same, he has no audacity to choose otherwise, but if he still wants to gain advantages, it’ll be better for him to just stay and continue the landlord like relationship, it’s nothing hard to do, he had something worse.  
And by saying something worse, he really meant it. It’s nothing he’d like to remember, and never look back.

 

At least, there’s still Sicheng he could look upon and lean on, he’s still there for him and Renjun do the same. He is the best companion Renjun could ever ask and have, he still left the warmth to Renjun even if it’s temporarily, he still pulling him into comforting hugs, pats his head to show his affection and kissed his cheeks silently at his coldest nights, as a parental figure would do.

 

Life isn’t made of roses and sunshine, they said. But with Sicheng, it feels just like it. When the older lies next to him and puts his arms around him, roses scent envelopes him like a warm hug, he himself is warm like the sunset light, everything about Sicheng is just like the two things, light and mild. Yet intoxicating, Renjun often found himself tightened the hug and buried his face on Sicheng’s chest, inhaled his scent deeply as his brother’s hand caressed his back comfortingly, he wanted it to lingered longer, he didn’t like the cold feeling when Sicheng left his bed, not even his thickest blanket could give the same warmth. He didn’t like the silence that settled inside his room when Sicheng is not there, even when it’s no different when he’s here, but Renjun still can hear him, his steady heartbeat.

 

Renjun never ask for more, even if it’s far from perfection, to remember that the elder’s existence is just like a ghost, he’d be here one second and gone the next time, it’s something Renjun never particularly asked, they don’t talk much. Renjun never thought he’d need to know how far Sicheng’s life had been. It’s his, and Renjun would never want to be a bother, he might be in Sicheng’s life and Sicheng in his, even if Renjun put Sicheng in one full chapter of his book, somehow there’s doubt on him that Sicheng do the same.

 

They don’t talk with words, but they always understand each other. When there’s nights the younger boy’s pillow is wet with his tears and muffled sound he attempted to hide, a movement on his bed would say, the comfort is here. A long hand would fix his blanket, enveloped them both in its warmth, pulled him into a tight hug from his back, shushed him with comforting words, sometimes, Sicheng would even sang a lullaby with his angelic voice, after wiped his tears, stroked his hair softly and it lulled him to sleep.

 

He’s being grateful for this. 

 

It heals him, all the affections and loves that Sicheng gave, even for a bit. Even if the wounds still throbbing, and bleeding. It’s like a little band-aid that covered it.

 

He had seen the ugliest colors of the real world, the ruthless and loathsome ones. For some of them, he had thrown himself into it, accidentally or not. And the rest were something that he was being forced about.

 

He knew the feel of being betrayed by someone whom he loved dearly, said the sweetest promises, for a while, it happened. He received amount of loves and affection he never had except from Sicheng, but it turned out was a cruel trap. But he was young and too naïve to realized it, he ended up was just being used as a toy. He still remember the feel of being pushed against the cold walls while that certain someone caged him, the memories still fresh in his mind when he’s badly injured with wounds and helplessly being torn beneath them.

 

His physical wounds were never healed nor did the ones in his heart.

 

But Sicheng is here, he always was, he’d always be. 

 

Sicheng become the only family he has, amongst of mere acquaintances around him.

 

000

 

“Why don’t you call me to pick you up?”

 

Sicheng’s voice is clearly filled with worries and concerns when he saw Renjun stepped inside their house, soaked wet from head to toe and his face looked as dull and gloomy as the sky outside. He got up from the couch he’d been sitting on, disappeared for a while from the living room and came back with a fluffy big towel in his hands, steps closer towards the smaller boy with that look still on his face.

 

“My phone died.” is the simple answer that comes out from his brother’s mouth.

 

Sicheng sighs and decides to save his interrogation for later, for now, he’d just dry his little brother’s drenched hair and face, he rubs and dries him like a little child. His brother looks a little paler than usual, he presses his palm on Renjun’s forehead and it confirms his concern, he has a fever. Sicheng could just sigh again and touch his cheek softly.

 

And not only that, but his eyes are gloomy and dull, and Sicheng is pretty sure is not only because the heavy rain pouring outside, also his lips are slightly swollen. But Sicheng has never been that one who bugs into what happened to Renjun, not because he didn’t care. He cared so much but one day Renjun pushed him off, he build a thin a wall between them, like trying to say that he can handle it by himself, Sicheng was petrified, but he can’t do much.

 

“Change your clothes, I’ll make soup for you. I’m afraid your fever will be high,” the older said and give the blanket to Renjun, the younger boy just nod and walk off to his room, Sicheng watch the small back disappear with a hardened look. 

 

What really has happened to his little brother? Sicheng always want to ask to him, who has hurt him that it makes him cried in some nights? Why did Renjun always looks like he mourning over something these days, oh how much he wants to help the boy to get rid of his pain but Renjun acts like Sicheng is a stranger when he tried to do that, he wants to be someone that Renjun can lean on, he wants to protect his little brother that he never shed a tear again.

 

Sicheng is so drown by these thoughts, he stared blankly while he’s cutting off carrots into small pieces, that he doesn’t aware the steps that approaches into the kitchen. He slightly jolted when he felt pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist. He look over his shoulder and notice it was Renjun who has changed his clothes, now he’s on his favorite oversized hoodie, it reach his mid-thigh and the overlong sleeves cover his small hands entirely, Sicheng always liked it when Renjun wear this, he looks so cute and adorably fluffy, the younger boy buried his face on Sicheng’s back, he could feel the heat that radiates from his little brother’s body but almost coos when Renjun purrs against his back like a small kitten.

 

“You can’t wait on your room?” he asked with slightly joking tone,

 

Renjun shook his head, face still hidden. “It’s cold ge,”

 

“Well, you’re burning.” Sicheng sighs again and turn around to face Renjun, leave his soup ingredients untouched.

 

“Wait on the living room, ok? You can hug me all you want later, but now I need to finish this soup for you first.” he said as he stroked the brown strands softly, Renjun’s slightly reddened face made a look.

 

“Promise, ge?” 

 

“Yes, I promise. I will not go to work today, I’ll take care of you.” 

 

With that, Renjun just nod again, let go of his hug and walk to the living room.

 

Renjun being clingy to Sicheng when he’s sick is normal, he’d whining and crying if he can’t found Sicheng when he’s sick, and Sicheng had to in his side everytime, is like seeing different person. Not that Sicheng complaining, he could ask Renjun question one or two and the younger boy would answer that honestly (hopefully)

 

Finish with his soup, Sicheng found his little brother already asleep. He curled on the couch as he clutching the blanket on him, he looks smaller than he already is and even though he’s asleep, Sicheng could clearly see that he’s on pain that portrayed on his face and cold sweats dripping on his cheeks.

 

The older then wrap his arms around Renjun’s petite body, lifts him to his embrace carefully in attempt to not wake him but maybe slightly failed because now Renjun whines softly, his eyes still remained closed. Sicheng hushed him with his shooting voice as he start to walk slowly towards Renjun’s bedroom.

 

“Ge…” the small voice whines again as he buries his face on the crook of Sicheng’s neck, Sicheng rubs his cheek softly on Renjun’s hair to calm him.

 

“Shh, ge is here. Don’t worry.”

 

He push Renjun’s door with his feet as now both of his hands supporting Renjun, his room is dark and cold just like Renjun said before. Sicheng puts his brother down on the bed carefully and also lays beside him, pulls the blanket to cover them both, Renjun unconsciously snuggling back to Sicheng and Sicheng hugs him tightly, Renjun whimpered about something incoherently before dozed off to sleep again. Sicheng planted a kiss on Renjun’s forehead, inhales the fresh flower scent from his brother’s hair. And he could feel Renjun relaxed under his palms.

 

Nothing fills between them now, it’s only the silence and the dark, but Sicheng always thought sometimes maybe this is what Renjun need, not a conversation, only there, hugging him. Protect him. Assuring everything will be okay.

000


End file.
